Silver Linings In Gray Skies
by Rynneia
Summary: The 14th Gundam Fight Tournament brings about new challenges, opponents, and gundams. Can Domon make it through the tournament without Rain? Please R&R as always.
1. Default Chapter

***Silver Lining in Gray Clouds***  
  
Episode One: Broken Promises  
  
~by Rayne Rhiana~  
  
The young woman sitting in the gigantic office laced her fingers nervously, unsure of what to do or expect. Korato had called her here for some strange reason, after learning that she and her boyfriend had parted ways. It hadn't been a friendly break-up, nor had it been mutual. It had left her feeling heartbroken and betrayed. She played with the diamond engagement ring on her left hand, trying to keep the tears from falling. They'd broken up two months before their wedding was scheduled and she could only continue to wonder why.  
  
Three years and seven months they'd been together. Well, technically longer than that, but it had been three years and seven months since they'd started going out. She ran her hand through her chestnut-brown hair and sighed.  
  
Then she heard the clattering of heels in the hallway and relaced her fingers. Korato, along with someone she didn't know entered the room. He grinned and shook her hand jovially. "Well, hello, Rain. It's been a long time. I hope I find you well?"  
  
"As well as can be expected," she replied, referring to her recent situation. "And you?" She didn't really care, but she felt compelled to ask anyway.  
  
"I am in excellent condition. The 14th Gundam Fight Tournament is fast approaching. That's always an occasion. Did Domon Kasshu happen to mention when he plans to meet with me before you broke up?"  
  
Rain's hands clamped together like a vise. "No, he didn't say much about the Gundam Fight. I was rather surprised when I found out he planned to participate in it. I guess I wasn't expecting him to go another year." In fact, she'd been expected to settle down and have a family with him. Guess he had other plans . . .  
  
"Shame . . . well, do you happen to know where I can get a hold of him now?" Korato asked. "Did he leave a number?"  
  
"No," she replied shortly, in no mood to continue discussion about Domon Kasshu. It didn't help that she was being badgered about the very man who'd caused her so much heartache in the past week.  
  
"Well, Rain, I didn't bring you here to bother you about Domon. No . . . in fact, I have a favor to ask of you. It's not going to be easy or in any way not dangerous. But I figured you were the best woman for the job."  
  
This surprised her. Raising her eyebrows, she looked at Korato. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, as I said before, the 14th Gundam Fight Tournament is upon us. Even though Domon has agreed to be our pilot, thanks to his breakup with you, he lacks a mechanic and a partner - "  
  
"Don't ask me to be his partner," Rain snapped irritably.  
  
"I'm not. Calm down. All I want you to do is find him a partner. A suitible mechanic that can keep Burning Gundam in top condition during the tournament."  
  
"That's all you need?" Rain was suspicious. That couldn't be all Korato called her there for. There had to be something more. And there was. He cleared his throat and walked around the desk. The person that had come in with him, a man, pushed himself up off the wall.  
  
"Ms. Rain Mikamoura, I understand you have considerable information regarding the Shuffle Alliance," the man began, sounding extremely professional. Rain blinked a couple of times before nodding slowly. "I would appreciate if you would relinquish all of that information over to me. We're conducting an investigation of the Shuffle Alliance through the 14th Gundam Fight Tournament."  
  
She shook her head. "I'm not telling you anything about them!"  
  
"Ms. Mikamoura, please understand - "  
  
"Wait." Korato looked up, interest in his eyes. "Rain, are you definately not going to be Domon's partner this time around?"  
  
"Not if you paid me," she replied.  
  
"Well, then, I have another proposition for you." He smiled. "Take over the Shuffle Alliance study. Use your knowledge to further the investigation. Simple information is all we need. Names, ages, nations, gundams . . . that sort of thing. Think you can handle it?"  
  
Rain considered it for a moment. If she was investigating the Shuffle Alliance, she would be inadvertently keeping an eye on Domon. She'd have to travel along with Shuffle Alliance members, after all. Turning to Korato, she smiled deceptively though the old man didn't catch it. "I accept."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Bro, you haven't stopped training for days. That's not too great for your health, you know. You trying to get Sis outta your mind?"  
  
Sai Saici's question only served to irritate Domon further. His fist connected with the punching bag a little harder than neccessary and sent the thing flying off the chain into a messy heap on the ground. The Neo- Japan pilot rounded on his young friend, furious. "Sai, you're not helping." Immediately, he felt bad for the reprimand because he knew that Sai was only concerned about his health. His chest was heaving, his hands and knuckles were sore and raw, and his legs were aching. Lying on the ground across the room was his sword, battered even worse than before. Beyond that was Burning Gundam. He stared at the gundam for a little longer than usual. Rain had done the last maintenance check she'd ever do on it. Since then, he'd been afraid to pilot it, worried she'd sabotaged it to get back at him.  
  
That was stupid. No matter how frustrated and sad Rain had been, she'd never deliberately try to hurt him. Something inside him knew that. But then again, she'd looked so mad when she left. He'd never seen her look like that, save the time she'd thrown him and Allenby out of Burning Gundam. And even then, she hadn't looked distraught at the same time. He couldn't get those tearful, fiery-blue eyes out of his mind. They were driving him insane!  
  
Domon slowly bent down to pick up the fallen punching bag. He could remember the whole morning so clearly. He'd gotten scared, worried about the 14th Gundam Fight Tournament. Like she always was, Rain was there for him. The next morning Domon got up and realized he loved her too much. He couldn't put her through another gundam fight. He conscience wouldn't allow it. He'd turned around to wake her up, spout something fake to make her leave. But then he'd seen her engagement ring glimmering on her hand resting on a pillow and his heart had softened. It had taken him the whole morning to work up the courage. When she woke up and showered, he exploded at her. Blamed her for everything that came to his mind. Accused her of cheating. Complained about their differences. Three times she tried to interject but he wouldn't let her break his rhythm - if she had, he wouldn't have been able to continue. When he was done, she stood in the middle of the kitchen, horror-stricken. That's when the tears started, and the screaming. She retaliated, throwing insults, accusations, and taunts back in his face. The entire house had become a battlefield. By the time she'd finished, both of them were out of breath from yelling. And though Domon wouldn't admit it, both of them had tears on their cheeks.  
  
The next half hour sped by. She packed up all her important belongings, took more than half of the savings stored in the house, and stormed out. Then she did a quick tune-up on the gundam, calling it her 'final gift' to him. That was the last he saw of her. She took the CoreLander to the next town. That's when Sai Saici called, confused, saying that Rain had found him, gave him the Lander, and took off. Which left him where he was now. Sai had stayed with him out of concern for his mental state. Everyone of Domon's friends that knew about the fight was under the impression that he and Rain had gotten into a fight. He wasn't going to tell them the truth anyway.  
  
"Bro? You okay? You've been standing there for a while . . ." To tell the truth, Domon knew for a fact he was scaring Sai Saici. He felt bad about it, but his flared temper often exploded on Sai, or Chibodee who'd been there for two days after Rain was gone. Only Sai had stuck it out with Domon. He couldn't blame George and Argo for not even trying.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, fine. Y'know, Sai, I haven't got a problem with you sticking around here, but don't you have to get back to your nation to prepare for the gundam fight?"  
  
Sai grinned. "Nah . . . I'm not participating this year. Keiyun and Zuisen both agreed that I lack the dicipline to be a gundam fighter. They chose somebody different though. But my nation agreed that as the Ace of Clubs I should be allowed to keep my gundam." He patted Domon's shoulder. "This time around, I'm gonna be your partner."  
  
"My . . . what? My partner?!" Domon asked, shocked. "How are you going to manage that? You don't know anything about mechanics."  
  
"But I can learn, Bro! I know you need a partner, so I think it could be me." Sai shrugged. "Without Sis, you haven't got a partner, have you?" He didn't even need to wait for an answer. He knew it.  
  
"Whatever. At least you can cook." Domon wiped his forehead and sighed. "I'm going inside." He turned around and headed out the door of the 'hangar' towards his house. His and Rain's home. But she wasn't there anymore. Nor would she ever be. They were over with.  
  
"Well, hello, Domon. Long time no see. Hope you've been well."  
  
The voice froze his insides. When he'd opened the front door, he'd found Rain seated on the couch in the living room. Her legs were crossed, her arms folded, her posture extremely protective. He didn't really want to make any sudden moves, afraid she'd attack. Instead he stood there watching her watch him.  
  
Sai Saici was outside. He'd talk to Rain and tell her things Domon would rather she not know. He turned to look outside, waved Sai away, and shut the door, locking it. Then he turned back to his ex-fiancée. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I'm not here by choice, Domon Kasshu." The man being addressed cringed. Rain's voice wasn't meant for maliciousness. It was meant for loving and kind words. He hadn't heard those in over a week. "I'm supposed to locate a new partner and mechanic for you."  
  
"Well, then you can turn around and leave the way you came in. I've already got someone." He saw the slight expression of shock on her face and got a twinge of satisfaction. "Sai's gonna be my partner this round."  
  
Rain smiled. "Sai Saici? How is he going to be your partner? He doesn't know the first thing about mechanics. How can you have someone so unskilled as your mechanic and still expect to win gundam fights?"  
  
Domon didn't reply. He knew that Rain was right and he hated it. Finally after a few minutes he shook his head slowly. "Why are you still here?"  
  
Rain had gotten up and was poking around the room. "Just seeing if you changed anything. But I should have figured you'd be too busy training to do any redecorating."  
  
"There's something you're not telling me . . ." Domon accused, narrowing his eyes in Rain's direction. "There must be something else you have to say or you wouldn't still be here."  
  
She smiled. "Well, there is one other thing. I'm going to be indirectly involved in this year's gundam fight."  
  
"How?" Domon asked, startled.  
  
"I'm going to be acting as the new Shuffle Alliance investigator for Korato," she replied, delighting in the shock she saw on his face. "Surprised?"  
  
"You're investigating the Shuffle Alliance? Chibodee, George, Sai Saici, Argo, and I? Are you insane?" Domon was confused and angry, completely unable to understand and comprehend what would make Rain do something like that.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." With that, she turned and headed for the door. "Contrary to what you and I may both believe, in my heart I think it was good to see you again. Perhaps we'll run into each other during the gundam fight. Goodbye, Domon."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The day of the beginning of the 14th Gundam Fight Tournament Domon got into Burning Gundam and activated the system. To his surprise and relief it was working perfectly. Rain's final gift hadn't been tainted with malice after all. He turned to Sai Saici, who was getting into Dragon Gundam near him. "You ready to go?" he asked his partner. During the two months he'd been allotted, Sai had managed to become quite proficient in mechanics. Plus he could cook, Domon thought with a smile.  
  
Elsewhere, Rain got into Rising Gundam. Beyond her, Cecile was getting into the repaired Mermaid Gundam. Both gundams were stamped with 'Government Use Only' stickers, meaning the two gundams weren't to be engaged in battle by anyone else. The only reason they had gundams in the first place was for self-protection.  
  
"So let me get this straight," Cecile said as they waited for launch clearance. "Domon and Sai Saici are traveling together but you and Domon are angry with each other so you're not and that's why Sai is?"  
  
"Yeah," Rain replied absently, checking the controls over. Aside from Burning Gundam, she felt most comfortable in Rising Gundam, having specifically requested it for her job on Earth. If she'd had her way, she would have taken Burning Gundam or even Shining Gundam which had been recovered from Earth. But the repairs on Shining Gundam were taking too long and Burning Gundam was (obviously) in use by Domon. She was more worried about Cecile who, despite her claims, didn't seem to be able to do much beyond make the gundam move.  
  
"All right, this is signalling the countdown to the beginning of the 14th Gundam Fight Tournament!" the announcer cried. "All gundams, start your systems!"  
  
Domon grinned. Despite everything else, this was his element. He felt Burning Gundam's finely tuned systems responding to his every thought. He glanced at Sai Saici, who was also radiating confidence. Gundam fighters, Domon knew, belonged in their gundams. That's where their energy truly shone through.  
  
He knew elsewhere, Chibodee Crockett, George de Sand, and Argo Gulskii were also preparing to depart. He couldn't wait to see them again. He especially couldn't wait to fight them again, being that all three were exceptional fighters. He knew it wouldn't be easy to fight against them but he would enjoy it all the same.  
  
"The one minute mark for take-off has arrived!" Domon heard the announcer yell. "Fifty-nine . . . fifty-eight . . . fifty-seven . . ."  
  
Rain glanced at Rising Gundam's readout. Everything was functioning normally. This, she knew, was her chance to show Domon that she wasn't a burden or a hardship or whatever he considered her to be. This was her chance to prove everything she knew to be true.  
  
"Forty-three . . . forty-two . . . forty-one . . ."  
  
The 13th Gundam Fight had been about revenge. It had been about the Dark Gundam. This time, Domon was in it purely for the excitement it brought. He wasn't in it for the glory or the fame or the money. He liked piloting the gundam. So that's what he did. And he knew that with a gundam fight going on, he couldn't afford to be absent being that he was the King of Hearts. The Shuffle Alliance's leader couldn't be missing from a gundam fight tournament - at least, that was Domon's thinking.  
  
"Thirty-five . . . thirty-four . . . thirty-three . . ."  
  
Korato clenched his fists. Domon Kasshu was his best hope for another shot at ruling the universe. He was an ambitious man and four years wasn't nearly enough time to achieve the power he wanted. If Domon won again and again he'd surely have enough time to find another pilot to use to achieve ultimate power. If Neo-Japan continued to win again and again . . . Korato smiled thinking about the possibilities.  
  
"Twenty-one . . . twenty . . . nineteen . . ."  
  
Every person had their eyes on the gundam fight. Everyone was preparing for the beginning of what was sure to be the biggest event in four years. This would be far from a boring battle. The involvement of Domon Kasshu, the King of Hearts, would ensure that.  
  
"Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . ."  
  
Domon looked off into the distance where he could vaguely see Rising Gundam and Mermaid Gundam preparing to disembark. "Rain . . . " he muttered, shaking his head. "I liked things a lot better when I didn't care about you so much and you could be by my side through everything . . ."  
  
"Three . . . two . . . ONE!!! This hereby signals the beginning of the 14th Gundam Fight!! Ready . . . GO!!!"  
  
Rain watched Burning Gundam and Dragon Gundam take off with all the rest with burning aqua eyes. And felt a bit of herself go with him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~**~ The inspiration for a 14th Gundam Fight trilogy hit me during an exceptionally boring science lesson and I started writing down plots, characters, ideas, everything. Pretty soon I had about five pages worth of material. Expect this to be something like the actual G Gundam show in terms of "episodes" only they'll be considerably shorter (otherwise this would be a massive story) but I already have ideas for the other chapters.  
  
Sidenotes: Domon and Rain fans, please don't flame me!! I am one myself and this is just how the plot turned out. ;_; Of course, fate will continue to intertwine these two's destinies so don't worry about that.  
  
Sai Saici seemed like the best candidate to be Domon's new partner, so that's why I took him out of the gundam fight. I happen to like Dragon Gundam though (it's my fav next to Rising and Burning Gundams) so I let him keep it for "defensive purposes" O:) That explains why he still has his gundam.  
  
Umm . . . anything else . . . oh, yeah! I didn't forget about "The Best Years of Your Life". We're kind of having differences right now but it shall be updated soon. It's rather difficult to actively run two stories at a time so that one might lag behind a bit simply because I am becoming a tad disinterested with it. It will continue however, but when I believe that I can continue to satisfy my readers and not just turn out crappy writing because I need to post something! Please be patient and read this one to take up some time! ^_^  
  
Yeah, thanks to my readers. I appreciate all the support. I hope fans of "Best Years" enjoy this one as much!  
  
Rayne ~**~ 


	2. Lost Loves

Jen23: Sai and Domon was a very very random idea I had. I bounced around with close to five possible new partners for Domon and none of them held quite as much promise. I figured I'd drive Domon a little insane in this story . . . plus Cecile with Rain was an added bonus. ^_^ Please keep reading.  
  
Shuffle Queen: I love that you continuously check out every one of my stories, thank you! Domon and Rain are my favorite pairing in, like, every anime . . . Their destinies will collide again, believe me. Though I don't know quite what the future holds . . .  
  
Turtle Lover: This is kind of a different story isn't it? I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been quite busy. And given that "Best Years" has seniority, I tried to update that first. ^_^ Thanks for reading, please continue.  
  
GoldAngel2: I was thinking the same thing when I had Domon distance himself from Rain. And Episode 8 is one of my favorites!! The Sai and Cecile thing was kind of obvious as to where I want this to go. And I definitely wouldn't leave the other Shuffles out of this. They're coming in . . . this chapter? Hah! Cool . . . ^_~  
  
zeek: I doubt this is the best story you've read, but that is an excellent comment nonetheless. (Check out some of my other reviewers if you want to read good stories *hinthint*) I agree that Domon and Rain are great together, but a little turmoil in a relationship never hurt anybody. Allenby's going to show up eventually . . . I don't like her too much, so I'm avoiding her as long as possible. *Allenby bashing warning!* Thanks for reading!  
  
Golden-Tuna: As usual, you have made me laugh. I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, I'm never home anymore to do so. I'm going to try to have the next chapter up sometime next week (as I'll be gone for the weekend) Sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
(A/N: I don't own G Gundam . . . wish I did.)  
  
(Another A/N: Ha HA! Nobody noticed I accidentally substituted "clouds" for "skies" in the story. ^-^ The title is supposed to be "Silver Linings in Grey Skies". Man do I feel stupid)  
  
***Silver Linings in Grey Skies***  
  
Episode Two: Lost Loves  
  
~by Rayne Rhiana~  
  
A huge gust of wind swirled through the streets of downtown Neo-America's New York City. Domon's red cape buffeted his slightly shivering form as he headed towards a specific tavern he remembered from the previous gundam fight. He knew if he were to find the man he was searching for, that would be the best place to do it.  
  
He'd left Sai Saici back in one of the destroyed suburbs with the two gundams, confident that if a situation arose, his new mechanic would be able to take care of it. Rain had proved she could handle herself quite well in a gundam, on many occasions and – no. He promised himself that he wouldn't think of her, especially during such a crucial time for him. He needed to focus solely on his goal. When the gundam fight was over, he could finally concentrate all of his energies on his mixed-up lovelife. But until then, he was in this mind, body, and soul.  
  
When he finally found and entered the threshold of the tiny bar, a kid immediately ambushed him when he stepped inside. The boy was about fifteen years old and nearly knocked Domon flat on the ground.  
  
"I know you're here to collect!" the kid yelled furiously, not leaving an inch of space for Domon to get up. "We're not giving you the bar, no matter what you do!"  
  
"No! No, get off of him!" A plump woman with a friendly face dragged the boy off of Domon. "I apologize, sir, he's worried about tax collectors and – oh my good Lord . . ."  
  
The King of Hearts recognized this woman from the last gundam fight. He'd specifically gone to her tavern to gain the information he sought. "Yes, I know you remember me. Look, I need some info on the whereabouts of Chibodee Crockett. It's crucial that I find him."  
  
"Why? So you can publicly humiliate our star again?" The woman puffed out her cheeks arrogantly with her son standing nearby.  
  
Domon shook his head, getting frustrated. "Ma'am, as you probably know it is very important for Shuffle Alliance members to stay in contact with one another. Now, if you don't want to be the cause of the Alliance's downfall, I'd suggest you tell me where Chibodee Crockett, the Queen of Spades, is."  
  
The woman stared at Domon as if he was crazy. "Chibodee? The . . . the Queen of Spades? That's impossible! How did he . . ."  
  
"Look, I really haven't got the time to be doing this with you. If you know where Chibodee is, that's great. If not, I have to find him as soon as possible."  
  
"Hey . . ." The kid standing behind the woman peeked around her. "I know where Chibodee is."  
  
The woman immediately whirled around. "Jeremy, don't you dare tell this man where he is! We promised we wouldn't say anything!" She looked extremely worried and Domon could only wonder about what.  
  
"Ma, this guy is a Shuffle Alliance member. If what he's sayin' 'bout Chibodee is true, maybe he can help."  
  
"Help?" Domon felt his heart stop for a moment. "Help with what? What's wrong with Chibodee?"  
  
~ * ~  
  
Domon followed Jeremy into an abandoned warehouse where they ducked through ruined doorways to the very back of the place. Jeremy, being as young and skinny as he was, slipped nimbly through the cracks in the walls while Domon had to take several seconds more to force himself through. They finally reached a huge open room. The Neo-Japan gundam fighter gasped in wonderment as his eyes fell upon something he didn't want to see.  
  
Gundam Maxter, once the pride of Neo-America, now sat in a shadowy corner. From his position a number of yards away, Domon could see the grime building up on the once-magnificent machine.  
  
Its pilot, Chibodee Crockett, sat hunched underneath it. No less than ten bottles of alcohol, all different kinds, surrounded him. He was currently drinking out of a half-full one and gazing at Domon with glazed eyes like he was a total stranger.  
  
"Chibodee?" Domon called out, starting towards the man. Jeremy grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't," he whispered. "He . . . he gets real violent, you see, when ya disturb him. He's angry because of something that happened."  
  
Domon glanced at Jeremy. "What happened?"  
  
Before the boy could answer, Chibodee threw the glass bottle at the two. Domon, his finely tuned senses allowing him to react far sooner than normal people, dodged it easy, grabbing Jeremy's arm as he went. The boy tripped backwards just as the bottle smashed on the ground where he'd been moments before.  
  
"Don'tcha dare talk 'bout that . . ." the Neo-American gundam fighter muttered angrily. "That's none of your damn business." While looking up, he squinted at Domon as though he couldn't see him. "Ah, but you're Domon Kasshu, aren't you? The ever-wonderful King of Hearts. What are you doing here, man? Come here to challenge me?"  
  
"I came to see you, Chibodee," Domon replied, cautiously taking a step towards his friend. "What are you doing? What happened to the Neo-American pride? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Man's got a right to drink when he's lost his girl," Chibodee replied, hiccupping.  
  
Domon froze. "What do you mean? What happened?"  
  
"Ahhh . . . love is such a fickle thing, Domon. One minute she's there in your arms . . . the next . . . she just doesn't really exist anymore, ya know? Women are strange creatures. They have so many conflicting emotions. I thought I was bad. But the only things inside me are fight, drink, have a good time. I don't mind getting smashed and screwing some girl I don't know. Normally that doesn't bother me. But seeing the change in you after the last gundam fight prompted me to change something within myself. I wanted to be the true image of a Neo-American hero. And hell . . . I thought I had the perfect person to do it with. Me an' Shirley . . . we were perfect. The other girls laughed at us when they left to do their own thing, sayin' we were never gonna last because we were better as friends.  
  
"Things were going real good. A few weeks after the end of the fight we were officially together. I took her to a fancy restaurant for our first date. We had the best time. And man . . . Domon, the first time . . . it was great. Better than any other night I've ever had with anyone. I've been living with a complete goddess for the past year and didn't know it. We were perfect together. We had plans . . ."  
  
"What happened?" Domon asked, genuinely concerned. He'd sat down in front of Chibodee, his arm resting on an upraised knee.  
  
"We had a fight one night. She wanted to move to San Diego to try and become an actress. I got mad. I've always lived in New York, I was born here. She told me I wasn't trying hard enough. She gave me the 'I always accommodated you during the gundam fight' line. I had to listen to her. I was actually ready to pick it all up and leave for California. But then I was walking down the road and I saw this diner I've always loved. And I knew there was no way I was going to leave. So I got home and I told Shirley I wouldn't go to California. That's when she sprang the news on me – she was pregnant. She wanted to go to California to make money as an actress to support the baby. I wasn't doing much work of course. Well, then I felt real bad but I'm a stubborn jackass. I told her we could make money here, in New York. She wasn't buying it. Then she told me if I wouldn't move with her, she'd move by herself. And . . . that's what she did." Chibodee laughed. "Guess the Queen of Spades doesn't need another queen huh? Where's your queen anyway, King? I'm surprised she's not with you."  
  
Domon shook his head. Chibodee immediately understood.  
  
"Well, hell. I thought you would go running back to her a week after you'd let her go. Never thought you guys could be apart for that long. Well, guess we're just a coupla losers, huh, man?"  
  
"Losers . . . yeah . . ." Domon shrugged. At that moment, for just a second, he would have been content to sit there and get drunk with Chibodee, both men talking about their lost loves until the gundam fight was good and over with. Domon didn't deserve to be in this without Rain, she was his inspiration.  
  
He actually might have sat there for all it was worth if Jeremy hadn't chosen that moment to heft a stone at the two while yelling "Let's get a move on!". It smacked Chibodee squarely in the knee. Surprisingly enough, it seemed to have a strange, sobering effect on the Neo-American gundam fighter. He yelped and leapt to his feet, chasing Jeremy around the warehouse.  
  
Domon sighed. He even saw memories of Rain in Chibodee. He'd had a crush on her ever since the two had met. For a short while, Domon had been worried that Rain would give in to Chibodee's charm and charisma. The time Rain had spent an entire night over at the Neo-American hangar had been the longest night of Domon's life. He'd been constantly wondering what was going on. But Rain had come back to him, same as she'd ever been. His worries truly had been for nothing. She would always remain true to him.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"So, Neo-Japan . . ." Chibodee squinted as he looked skyward. "Do ya plan on fighting me now that you've gotten me back into the sun?"  
  
Domon shook his head. "I'll only fight you when you're at your absolute best. You know that."  
  
The Neo-American gundam fighter nodded. "I suppose so. Listen . . . I'm gonna head out looking for some fighting. Do you want to meet up in Neo- France two weeks from now? I wouldn't mind seeing pretty boy George again myself."  
  
"Sure," Domon agreed. "Oh, yeah. Sai's with me too. He's my partner now."  
  
"Interesting choice." Chibodee grinned. "Can't say I've made many changes to my roster."  
  
Janet hopped down from Gundam Maxter. She grinned at Domon and then threw her arms around his neck, happy to see that uptight doctor wasn't hanging around him. "Domon Kasshu! What a wonderful surprise!"  
  
Bunny and Cath followed soon afterwards. Bunny attached herself to Domon as well, but Cath strode up to Chibodee and pointed a finger in his chest. "Are you gonna get serious now?" she asked sternly.  
  
Chibodee nodded. "No more mourning over her for me. Her loss, I say. Let's get to work, gals."  
  
"Well, well, Chibodee Crockett. Gonna stop slouching and get a move on it?" a voice asked.  
  
Sai Saici, having gotten impatient on waiting for Domon, had used Burning Gundam to locate Domon on auto-pilot and followed it over with Dragon Gundam. Chibodee grinned up at the gundam.  
  
"Hey, Neo-China! How's it going? Listen to yourself, you're not even participating in the gundam fight, so shaddup!"  
  
"I'm participating!" he retorted. "I'm just not fighting!"  
  
Domon shook his head and sighed. "Well, we'd better get going. See you in two weeks."  
  
Chibodee grinned as he watched his old friend get into Burning Gundam. "Yeah . . . see ya. Thanks, Domon. I owe ya one."  
  
~ * ~  
  
After being away from Earth for so long, Rain had forgotten how nice the conveniences of the colony were. Now that she was forced to sleep inside Rising Gundam until she and Cecile reached Neo-France, their first destination. Given that neither Rain nor Cecile had the stamina to pilot a gundam for very long, their day-to-day trips were spanned over the course of about three hours each with an hour long break between. They figured they'd be arriving in Neo-France three days from now.  
  
Rain hugged her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Cecile was bathing in a hot spring they'd found somewhere on the Neo-Asian continent (they couldn't be sure exactly where) and insisted that Rain come with her and keep an eye out for people. She sat with her back to the spring, staring out at nothing.  
  
She remembered being here with Domon. The first time they'd encountered a hot spring was in the Guiana Highlands. She'd been bathing in it when a totally unsuspecting Domon had approached, ready for a bath. Never had she been so aggravated. They hadn't spoken for a few hours after that, they were both much too embarrassed.  
  
Fond memories.  
  
"Hey, Rain . . . you okay?"  
  
Cecile had come up behind her friend. Rain turned around and shrugged.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Thinking about Domon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Cecile sighed. "Rain . . . maybe you should talk to him. The two of you have been through too much to just let everything go."  
  
The older woman shook her head. "Things are over, Cecile. Don't worry about it."  
  
The girl shrugged. "Maybe you should try to eliminate all memory of him, you know? Make things less painful . . ."  
  
Rain smiled and turned to Cecile. "I said things were over, Cecile. Not that I was going to stop wishing they weren't."  
  
~*~  
  
~La la laaaa! I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED!!!!  
  
I don't have time for anything longer than this! Please review!!!  
  
Rayne~ 


End file.
